Father's Glory
by Athena923
Summary: Steve will learn about a secret case that only his father has the answer.
1. Chapter 1

Athena923 says "This is my very first Fan fiction. I do not own the series Hawaii Five-0. I am just a fan of the series that wants to write a story line about it. I really hope you like it."

The Assignment

One Sunday afternoon at Wakiki beach the team of 5 was having a picnic.

"Wow Steve I didn't know you can make sandwiches." says Kono before she bit into one of Steve's tuna sandwiches.

"Did you forget I live independently for almost my whole life?"

"So Steve has a sandwich making skill what is new about that?" says Danny teasingly.

Steve was about to respond when his cell phone suddenly ring.

"Now you have a delivery line for your sandwiches?" Chin teased.

The smile on Steve's face was gone after he saw who was calling him. Thus, his team made similar alert expression. Danny shrugs his shoulder asking who called and Steve mouthed "the governor"

"Sir?"

"Steve I have a special assignment for you."

"I am on my way sir."

As the call ended Danny asked "What is it?"

"Special assignment, I have to go."

Steve looked at the food he is going to miss.

"Do not worry we will eat everything." Chi said

* * *

He got to the Governors' house in no time. He is feeling uneasy about the assignment that the governor will give him. "It must be very important that he called me on a Sunday afternoon." Steve said as he gets out off his car. Nancy the Gov's secretary was waiting for him at the front door.

"Lieutenant, they are waiting for you at the dining room." She said

He was surprised on the revelation that there is another person waiting for him other than the governor. He got his way slowly to the dining room because he wants to have a clear view first on who is the other person he is meeting. As he continue his pace he saw the governor having coffee with a middle aged man probably as tall as him in a tux he never saw him before.

"Ahh, Lieutenant McGarret." The governor stood and shook his hand to acknowledge him. The man also stood to be introduced.

"Lieutenant, this is Mr. Croft" the governor introduced him.

They all took their seats and the Nancy who knows him placed a black coffee in front of him.

"Lieutenant McGarret, Mr. Croft here and I are good friends since college. I was his senior at Stanford. He is not everyone know that he is a CEO of a famous store also known as Target."

"And I'd liked it to be confidential." Mr. Croft said

"Do not worry David, McGarret is my man." Said the governor

"Yes, Mr. Croft everything about this meeting will be confidential." Steve assured him

There is something about Mr. Croft that makes Steve not comfortable with him, maybe his aloof physical appearance or his aura of sophistication. Clearly he is opposite of Steve's laid back style.

"Now, on to the business, David wants a favor from me and that is your special assignment, Lieutenant." The governor said as he looks at Mr. Croft cuing for him to talk.

"Lieutenant McGarret, my daughter Cleo is coming here for a three day activity and I want you to look after her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Athena923 "As you know I do not own Hawaii five-0 just this brilliant story line. Anyways his is the next chapter. I have been writing for quite a while because I want it to be as accurate a possible to the series. I hope you like it"**

Model Daughter

Steve is at awed of what Mr. Croft just said.

"Excuse me Sir but I am not a babysitter. I catch bad guys."

" Yes I know that but I need someone who I can trust to protect her. she is a teenager and she is a part time model for high end designers. And you know there were times that we think she is being stalked by fans and paparazzi. Her bodyguard is not available because of personal matters. She is shooting in the island for three days. I want someone who can protect her while she is here." Mr. Croft explained

"Yes, Sir I understand but you know that I deal with much serious cases." Steve countered

"Well actually Steve I can give this to other officers but Mr. Croft here wants the best of the best and you are the best of the best. I know you can handle this with the help of your team of course but I want to be as hands on as you are to your other cases." The governor said.

Steve cannot believe what the governor just said. At first he did not respond He was waiting for the governor to tell him it was just a joke but he saw the serious face of the governor. At this point he couldn't do anything about it so he accepted it.

"Okay sir I will do my best."

The following Monday the team noticed Steve's bad mood immediately when Steve entered the office. Chin and Kono looked at each other then at Danny cueing to talk to their boss. Danny just raised his eyebrows and sigh knowing he is the only person who could ask him. Just as Danny was about to walk in to Steve's office, Steve walked out and called them.

Steve sighed before he speak

"Now we have a new SPECIAL assignment." He emphasize on the word special.

"Game what is it?" Danny asked

"To babysit a teenager Cleo Croft for three days."

Kono, Danny and Chin looked at him with an are-you-serious face.

"I am serious. Danny and I will fetch her later while Kono and Chin research about her activities for three days and how we can look after her while juggling other serious cases." He gave orders to his team.

"You cannot blame the man, Steve. He just wants to protect her daughter while he is away." Danny said.

"I know you would side with him but there are other people and agencies for that. We are not babysitters." Steve countered

"You have a point there." Danny said as Chin entered the room with information.

"I searched for her on our Intel and there is almost nothing in there. Her surname is unknown, she lives in L.A. she is 16 years old and she is a part time model. She is probably home schooled or studying at a prep school but there is no information where she is studying. Other than that she is a very pretty girl." Chin said as he taps his iPad

"From what I observe Mr. Croft is very private person. He doesn't want anyone to know who he is or that he is a CEO. That must be the reason why her daughters surname is unknown." Steve said

Kono entered with her iPad

"Well looks like Mr. Croft has a major reason why he wants his daughter protected. I looked on social media sites for her and I found out that she is known as QueenCleo and she has two million followers on twitter and 2.5 on instagram. Thus there are blog sites that are made just for her." Kono says as she taps the ipad to reveal the overview of the sites she is telling. "Now, I want you guys to look at the comments section."

Another to and the page went to the comments section revealing the comments made by fans.

"They all adored her." Danny noticed.

"Yeah Mr. Croft mentioned some stalkers." Steve confirmed

"For her schedule." Kono said as she taps another key so the document of her schedule appears on the screen. That reminded Steve that he and Danny will have to fetch her.

"Kono send me that file. Danny let's go."

But before they could go Kono said something that surprised them.

"Actually Steve, can I go too? I am not a fan but I saw a couple of her pictures on magazines before and I just...'

Steve interrupted her laughing and said 'Okay, okay let's go."

Danny was still laughing up until they were at the car.

"You know Kono, sometimes we forget that you are a girl." said teasingly.

"Yeah Yeah laugh all you want Danny but I think you should call Grace."

"Why? Is she in trouble?" Danny asked puzzled

"No, but you will if you didn't tell her that you will be spending three days looking after Cleo. You know, Grace has 400 pictures of Cleo on her laptop. Plus do you remember the name of your daughter's perfume?" Kono said with a revengeful smile.

* * *

At the airport

Danny and Steve were waiting for Cleo's arrival with Mr. Croft and the governor at a private area because there were large crowd of people at the waiting area, some paparazzi were also there waiting for their chance to take a picture. Mr. Croft is also leaving as her daughter arrives.

"I need to get to New York there is some presentation I need to see." Steve heard Mr. Croft talking on his phone that made him thought about being a father; he wonders when will it his time to be a father. But he realized that he can't afford to be one because he doesn't want to be bringing a child into a dangerous life. Maybe when Catherine and he retired, but he doesn't have the guts to retire. Suddenly Danny interrupted his thoughts.

"I am going crazy. She wants to come here."

"Told you so." Kono teased him again

"She says she is a fan of her, And that she has a bunch of posters and pictures of her that she wants her to sign. I didn't even know she is a fan of something."

Danny continues to rant until they were notified that the plane has landed. So they moved out to the landing area for private planes. He noticed that there is something different on Mr. Croft. First his uptight face is now smiling he even has a bud of pink flower Steve doesn't know the name of. He is clearly not the type of guy who knows every single flower.

A few moments later the door of the plane opens and a tall, beautiful young girl emerged from the plane. Steve noticed that her sense of style is different from her father. She has her hair in a messy braid. She is wearing a crop top together with high waited shorts that shows some of her tummy and some kind of black combat shoes. Steve kind of expected a more sophisticated girl like Mr. Croft.

**Athena923 "I will try to update soon. Thank you for reviews and faves." :)**


End file.
